Dalaran Senate Meeting: October 24th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from October 24th, 35 LC. Record Hellissa Brisby: I'm calling this meeting to order, in that case. So stuff it. So the last week, we had weird - I don't know, some tournaments and stuff for hating the undead. Did anyone go to anything Arranax DeVin: Well. Rotters did their typical kidnapping of those that break their laws this year. As some of you probably already know. Was a bit more violent than normal. The Grand Alliance and a couple of our own meddled, and managed to save a few. They'd taken Meren Young, and ... erm ... I believe one Sepiran Shadesong was also taken. Along with of course a good many others from the South. Many did not survive ... and some of those that did were in less than ideal condition. Hmm? Oliviaxi Shadesong: For those not in the know, Meren Young was also taken during the course of the Dance, but he was succesfully retrieved. Arranax DeVin: Most that were tagged and bagged this year though were, again, Southerners ... and yes. I stated that. In any event, if anyone knows a survivor that starts to manifest symptoms of illness, please escort them to a medical facility capable of dealing with blight, and other infection as quickly as possible. Vanidicus Alexander: See the priests or alchemists or we'll burn you. Can't be havin' none of that taint. Arranax DeVin: Symptoms include death, followed by a hunger for the flesh of the living. Any questions? Yes? Oliviaxi Shadesong: Given this year that there was a direct attack on a member of the Senate and a citizen of Dalaran, what are the Senate's plans for reprisal? Hellissa Brisby: The people that were captured, officially, acted on their own accord to anger the Forsaken, and not on behalf of Dalaran. We do not retaliate for the stupidity of people's actions, that would be a waste of resources. Vanidicus Alexander: As such, the military will not be mobilizin' on this matter until the Minister of Foreign affairs... Oliviaxi Shadesong: And the fact that my uncle did nothing to antagonize the Forsaken has no bearing in this decision. Understood. Arranax DeVin: Yes, though if you want to seek revenge, do understand ... the people of Lordaeron cuddle retribution like most children coddle a security blanket. You may not like the results. Vanidicus Alexander: ..says otherwise. Gao Shang: Hm, however; it seems this Forsaken is a growing threat. Arranax DeVin: In short it becomes ... counterproductive. Any other questions? Hellissa Brisby: May the next year be without pissing them off, then. Fragan Trahaern: They should all be returned to the grave. Arranax DeVin: I concur. Don't piss off the rotters. It saves everyone time, and you death. Oliviaxi Shadesong: The decision of the Council to roll over in the face of aggression is clear. I don't have anything to ask. Now, on to next week! Vorien Dawnstrider: I do not believe that the council has formally discussed what options are available at this time. Hellissa Brisby: The Vice Chancellor does indeed know more, now that he is awake. Arranax DeVin: We could re-take Ambermill. Because that's gone wonderfully in the past. Hellissa Brisby: Decorum, once again, this is not a discussion. Next week, I'll be hosting a lovely class that you are all free to mock on politics. I'll be explaining why nobles seem so silly to average people, as well as our own political system as a whole. On Tuesday, we've been so graciously invited to a new act of the Creative Wizard Students. Well, one in particular, as a thank you. A ventriloquism act, I mean. We should all do well enough to attend, as we've spent an insane amount of money rebuilding the school via donations. Gao Shang: I am eager to see what the students produce! Hellissa Brisby: Me too, they all seem wonderfully creative. Baelheit isn't here, is anyone able to speak about his class coming up? Alright, he's doing some class on the Undead. He tends to host classes on various types of creatures, and they are quite wonderful. Do attend. Oh! Later tonight, we'll be doing a Kirin Tor Induction Ceremony, at ten in the evening. Do try and attend! Bring non-harmful spells to show off at the end. And the new Dazzling Championship is next Saturday, after the meeting! Take the title from Vanidicus! Vanidicus Alexander: Bring it. Hellissa Brisby: The Chancellor will be here in a moment to finish up. Zanbor Emerson: Hello. Hellissa Brisby: Chancellor, Speaker-man, you can carry on, we were just getting to your party. Zanbor Emerson: Oh. I am hosting a party in the Wizard's District on the twenty-ninth. It is a costume party. There will be fabulous prizes for the best costume as voted on by all in attendance. Right, I suppose we will move on to open floor. Anyone want to talk about anything? Ambassador, long time no see. Senator Halliwell, the floor is all yours. Lysabet Halliwell: Concerning the Justice operation that occured one week ago, yes, we did recover the missing senators- and they will be returned to the senate in due time, once it is certain their time in capture didn't addle them too much. However, the case is still very much open, and Justice is still working on it, so further details aren't gonna be released. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: Some senators were missing? Hellissa Brisby: Meren and Oli's uncle. Zanbor Emerson: Oh for how long? Lysabet Halliwell: Not those captured by Forsaken. Hellissa Brisby: Oh, right, Sorry. Lysabet Halliwell: As I said last week, entirely different case. Zanbor Emerson: Two different groups of senators were missing and no one thought to send me a letter or something? Hellissa Brisby: I like how he doesn't know about either case. Lysabet Halliwell: Don't look at me, I was put on this particular case very much last-minute. Zanbor Emerson: Oh I am not blaming you. Just making an observation. Thank you Senator Halliwell. Anyone else wish to speak? Very well. As punishment for not telling me about the missing people, there will be no promotions tonight. This session is adjourned. I hope you all think long and hard about this. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events